


last night i dreamt that somebody loved me

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lowercase, Quadruple Drabble, that wasnt even intentional.. whoah! B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: scout can't sleep.





	last night i dreamt that somebody loved me

tossing.

turning.

too hot.

too cold.

too hot. hot hot hot.

hot tears roll down his hot face.

he sits up. sniffles. sniffles again.

he reaches for the phone, hesitating. he picks it up. turns it over in his hands. runs his fingers along the smooth plastic. twirls the cord around them.

he puts the phone back down. rolls over. pulls the covers over him. kicks them off. cries out and bangs his fist against the wall.

he picks the phone back up. puts it down again. stupid, stupid, stupid. puts his head in his hands and chokes out a sob. his throat hurts.

he was supposed to be cool. this was  _ not _ cool.

if his ma could see him now…

he stands up. wipes his eyes and pads out of the room and into the next. he squints against the harsh bathroom light.

he holds a rag under the faucet. holds it to his face. cold. wipes his tears and snot away. discards it in the hamper.

turns the light off. gets back into bed. gets snug under the covers. eyes closed. eyes open. eyes open. 

he rolls over. again. adjusts his pillows. sniffles. oh, not again.

he stares out his window. it’s cloudy out. he shifts.

he stares at his posters. tom jones. his barely visible face is really creepy in the dark. he stares at the ceiling. there’s a patch where the paint chipped. he tossed his baseball too high.

roll over. over. over and over. groan.

he sits up, rubs his eyes. he’s too awake. he glances over at the phone.

what did the number start with again? five? right.

five.. three…

ring.

pick up.

ring.

please.

“—ello?”

“hey.”

“scout?”

“yeah. i can’t sleep.”

“what’s up, mate?”

he shuffles his feet.

“i don’t know.” shuffle. “one of those nights, i guess.”

“is somethin’ goin’ on?”

shuffle.

“..scout?”

“i can’t do this anymore.”

“what?”

“i’m so tired, snipes. i give up.”

“scout?” a tone of panic. “you’re not doin’ anythin’ drastic..”

it was more of a statement than a question. a statement he really wanted to believe.

“no, i’m not.” sniffle. shuffle. “but i’m just.. i don’t know. i really don’t have the energy anymore.”

“i’m comin’ over.”

he glances at the clock.

“it’s late—”

“it’s never too late for a friend.” a shuffle from the  _ other _ end. “i’ll be there soon.”

“..thanks, snipes.”

“no problem.”

click.


End file.
